The Girls in the Ice Age
by MusicRocks807
Summary: A random story I came up with. Seven best friends get transported into the Ice Age series. Set just after the fourth movie. Rubbish summary, but the story's hopefully going to be good! Please read and review! XD Oh, and it's rated T for language (but it's cesored) and for violence and blood in future chapters.
1. Into a Portal

**Hey! I'm back! So, this is the first of my 'The Girls' stories, and before you read this, I would strongly recommend going onto my profile and looking at the section about these characters, coz the story will make more sense if you do. Oh, and interesting fact, The Girls are all based on real people, so that's why the character Carly swears a lot, because the person's she's based on swears, but don't worry I've censored all the swears. Anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age or any of the characters, apart from The Girls, because if I did I would actually have a life and not spend about 90% of my free time wondered what I should do for my fanfics.**

**Okay, onto the story! And I'm sorry if this story seems 1) impossible (I know none of this could ever happen but it's a fanfic so who cares), 2) weird or 3) seriously messed up. **

"This is _my _house you're staying at Carly so you'd better be nice or I'm sending you home!"

"Liz! You messaged Jack on Facebook! And you shared all of his, Tom's and Chauncy's photo's! How can I _not _be f**king mad at you right now!"

"HEY!"

Everybody turned to look at Bliss, who was sitting calmy beside Tori on the carpet. They'd been discussing the newest Ice Age film, Continental Drift, which Bliss had just got on DVD and had brought to Liz's sleepover. It was Liz's birthday a week or so ago, and that meant she was allowed to have a sleepover with all her best friends: Bliss, Tori, Helen, Kathy, Becca and Carly.

"Will you two please stop fighting!" sighed Bliss, exasperated.

"You've been fighting with Tori!" retorted Carly. Bliss rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, over how long it would take Blue Sky Studios to make a 5th Ice Age movie!"

"You just got burned, Carls!" laughed Helen, hugging her knees as she sat on a cushy armchair. Liz practically collapsed laughing, nearly squashing her cat Tilly in the process. Just then, Kathy came bounding back downstairs, now wearing her new pyjamas.

"So... whaddaya think?" she asked, spinning around in a slow circle so that her best friends could see very angle of her nightwear.

"Do you want an honest answer, or a friendly answer?" asked Bliss.

"Uhm... friendly answer."

"They're gorgeous!"

"Oh shut up Bliss, I know you're just quoting Diego from Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas!" snapped Kathy, offended. Bliss nodded.

"I know. And I'm proud of it!"

It was pretty well known that Tori and Bliss were big Ice Age fans. Okay, HUGE understatement! They'd both counted the days until the DVD came out, and they went to see Ice Age 4 in cinemas so many times they lost count! They were the ultimate Ice Age fans, and the ultimate best friends.

"Aww, we're just kidding Kathy!" laughed Tori "Lighten up!"

Kathy sighed.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, do you like them?"

When all her friends nodded, she seemed satisfied. Becca danced into the room, wearing her pink onesie, as usual, with a grin plastered across her face.

"Alright! Let's get this movie on!" she cheered, cartwheeling across the room. Liz rushed up to her.

"Watch the ornaments!"

Liz's mother had an obsession with vintage things, so was constantly going to charity and antique shops to get ornaments and furniture items. She'd just gotten an antique televison, which the friends were going to watch Ice Age 4 on. It was one of those old ones, where the picture fades smaller and smaller before disappearing completely. The woman who was selling it had been very wild, and had actually scared Liz a little. But the T.V looked nice, and fitted in with the room perfectly. Bliss turned on the T.V and put the DVD in.

They all clambered up onto the couch, crowding together. They were all wearing their fluffy robes and slippers, and they'd put their phones in their pockets. Each of them had a teddy bear, and Tori had her tablet too. It was the newest version, and didn't need wi-fi signal since it was built into the device. Liz hit 'play' on the remote, and the movie started.

_**One hour and twenty minutes later**_

"How long is this film?" asked Carly, only to be shushed immediately.

"It's 88 minutes, so there's about eight minutes left," answered Tori "Now shut up!"

At the end of the film, they all applauded and cheered, even though Kathy had reminded them endless times that the herd couldn't hear them. As the picture started to fade and shrink, Liz knocked the remote onto the floor, and a button no-one had noticed got pushed as it hit the ground. The remote ended up pointing at the seven best friends, and zapped them.

"Woah! What's going on?!" cried Bliss, grabbing Tori's arm in fright. They were all picked up in a swirling whirlwind, and were transported through the screen of the television. Tilly leapt up onto the couch where the girls had been sitting moments ago, and watched as the picture faded completely, mewling for her much-loved owner.

**Yeah, really short, I know! But this is just the introduction chapter, you know, explaining how they ended up in the Ice Age world and introducing the characters a little bit. Sorry again if I seem completely insane for writing this, I am kinda known for being weird. Oh, and remember I said that The Girls were based on real people? Well, if any of you have read my story Roshan's Return, you'll probably know Emily and her little catchphrase about annoying people, right? Okay, so I got that from a real person too, actually it was the same girl who I based Helen on. Random little fact I don't really think anyone's gonna care about that. Will try and get next chapter up ASAP, and don't worry, it gets more exciting and funny! Anyways, please review! And thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Problems Lots of Problems

**Hey I'm back! I know I should update Roshan's Return, got a chapter in the works for that already so don't worry! Also working on some stuff for Ice Age Interviews and some possile one-shots in the future...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age (sadly!)**

Bliss's POV

The world became a blur of spiraling colours, and the temperature dropped horrificly. I was suddenly very glad for my warm robe and slippers. I envied Tori greatly though; she had a white cardigan on under her robe as well! She was the only person I could see at that moment, so I clung to her arm until the spinning motion pulled us apart. It all went black for a few moments, before I felt something very hard, very cold, and very painful underneath me. I opened my eyes and screamed.

Tori's POV

After I was pulled away from Bliss by the stupid wind, I buried my face in the soft toy I'd forgotten I was holding. I hit what I assumed was the ground, and for a minute or so I was too stunned to move and too afraid to look around. I was solely relying on the comfort from my teddy bear to stop my from freaking out. You know, I'm not sure why they're called teddy bears, coz a lot of them aren't actually bears. Like my Sarah for example, she's a tiger. Yeah, I kind of have an obsession with tigers. My pyjama top has tiger print on it with this big glossy picture of an eye, and it has 'Eye of the Tiger' on it. I swear the obsession started when I first watched Ice Age with my cousin and I first saw Diego. I'm just sayin'! Anyway, as I was pondering this completely off-topic (well, I thought Ice Age was off-topic, turns out it wasn't as far off as I thought) I heard a piercing scream. _Well, at least I know Bliss is close!, _I thought to myself as I sat up to see what was wrong.

Helen's POV

The whirlwind seriously confused me, I wouldn't have known where my head was if it wasn't attached. I hugged my teddy (yes, I know I'm a bit old for teddies but this was an emergency!) and tried to ignore the throbbing in my leg so I could come up with a plan. I'd landed pretty hard on what was presumably a rock, and it had SERIOUSLY hurt my leg. It felt broken, but I was pretty sure it wasn't. I hadn't seen anyone or anything in the whirlwind, just blinding colours. No, I had seen something. Not sure what it was, but it was long, shiny and black, covered with coloured circles. It looked kinda like a T.V remote, but I assumed it was my imagination. Since such thoughts reminded me of Spongebob (the imagination part) I concentrated on that weird yellow sponge to calm myself down. It seemed to be working, until I heard a scream. It sounded like it was one of my friends, so I clambered up off the ground and looked around. What I saw really scared me and definitely took me by surprise.

"Bliss!" I cried.

Becca's POV

Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg! I could literally feel myself plummeting to the ground. I just didn't think that I would hit it quite so soon, or that it would hurt quite that much. My whole body throbbed with the impact, but luckily my teddy cushioned my head so that didn't get hurt as much. I was all set to just lie there and go to sleep, never to be heard from again, but a piece of me fought on, and kept me alive. It kept blood coursing through my veins, kept air going in and out of my lungs, but it did not keep back the pain. So much pain! I was convinced I'd broken every single bone in my body, when I heard a scream that sounded like a girl my age, followed by Helen's cry of "Bliss!" In that instant I forgot all my pain, leapt to my feet, and rushed to help my friends, Carly close on my heels.

Carly's POV

F**k, f**k, f**k! I'd heard the scream, heard Helen, and I knew my best friends were in trouble. I could see Becca in front of me, Tori trying to get up and Helen crouching beside the cliff edge- THE CLIFF EDGE! I panicked and raced over, knocking Becca down like a bowling pin. Bliss must've landed right near the edge, because she was practically falling off! Even though Helen had it under control, I leaned over anyway and pulled Bliss up. She clung to Helen fearfully, muttering her thanks. You think that stung? Well, it did. But considering the girl had almost fallen off a cliff moments ago, I just didn't have the heart to yell at her. Tori counted us all, then muttered something under her breath that I think was a swear. Well, it would've been if it was me...

"What's up?" asked Helen, still comforting Bliss. Tori leapt up, gripping Sarah tight.

"Where are Kathy and Liz?" she asked, but I think it was a rhetorical (BOOM! Big word!) question because seriously how were any of us supposed to know the answer to that?! We were all about to search, but soon found we didn't need to.

"Over here!" yelled Kathy, sounding out of breath. We all scrambled to our feet and rushed over to them. Little did we know, the path was covered in melting ice chunks. And in case you weren't aware, melting ice is very, very, very slippery! I cannot stress that enough! Needless to say, I decked it and swore furiously. On top of that, my dear, caring, loving friends stepped right over me and went to help Liz and Kathy!

"Thanks guys!" I shouted, only to get the fingers from Kathy.

Kathy's POV

Trust Liz. Trust our Liz. Trust our Liz to fall out of the sky, and land on the edge of a cliff covered in melting ice. And trust me to be the one who lands next to her (NOT on the icy bit though, I was lucky) and try to help her myself instead of telling the others. All of this resulted in me and Liz both struggling not to fall to our deaths. Thankfully, that was about the time the others showed up. I have to admit, even considering the dire situation, it was incredibly funny watching Carly fall straight over onto her butt because she didn't see the ice. I gave her the fingers to shut her up, because she was getting on my nerves. Well, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods, was I? Anyway, so Helen grabbed my arm and tried to steady me. Actually, she pulled me over and dragged me across the ice to safety, but at least I was safe. Bliss and Tori grabbed Liz and pulled her off the ice too, which was lucky, otehrwise I'd have probably ended up going to help her myself, which wasn't something I wanted to do. Nothing against Liz, it's just standing on a cliff edge that's covered in slippery ice isn't something I'd like to repeat. So, as I was saying, we were all okay. Still on the edge of a cliff, but okay.

"Well," said Tori, very casually "That was scary."

She was met with various cries of "No chiz Tori!" and one "No s**t Sherlock!" from a certain someone *coughCARLYcough* Tori pretended to be dead offended, but couldn't keep it up for long because she soon burst out laughing with the rest of us. Suddenly, I noticed that the waves below us actually didn't look so bad. In fact, they looked kind of welcoming, in a way, cold obviously, but fun-ish. The towering waves looked terrifying at first, but now that they'd sort of calmed down they didn't look much bigger than the waves we get at the local beach.

"Hey guys," I turned to look at my BFF's "We should so go jumping here!"

My brilliant plan was then crushed by my friends' reactions.

"Are you insane?!" - Tori

"No way!" - Liz

"Not gonna happen!" - Becca

"If it's really dangerous to jump off the pier back home, why would it be okay to jump here?!" - Bliss

"You're out of your f**king mind, Kathy!" - Carly

"Get real, Kath!" - Helen

"Gee guys, don't sugar coat it!" I snapped back. As we were all arguing over this, we failed to notice a low rumbling coming from underneath us until it got seriously loud. Louder than Carly on karaoke! BTW, that's seriously loud!

"What the-" began Becca, but she was instantly cut off by crumbling and crashing. The cliff ledge fell away beneath us, and we tumbled down. Well, most of us did. Liz, Becca and Helen were still standing on what remained of the ledge, the lucky things. Meanwhile, the rest of us were falling to our doom. Bliss managed to grab onto a small ledge not too far from the top, and climbed up onto it. She grabbed hold of Carly's wrist and helped the girl up, as they had fallen at about the same time. Tori was falling beside me, but she whacked her head hard on a rock just before she landed on a ledge. I didn't even have time to react before I was plummeting into the freezing ocean below. Remembering my phone and the possible need of it in the future at the last second, I ripped off my robe and held it over my head. I was pretty sure my phone was okay, but I wasn't so sure I would be. The tide was much stronger than I imagined. I slowly slid under the waves, mentally cursing myself for taking off my robe, because I was SO cold!

Liz's POV

I watched in horror as my friends fell down, down, down into the sea below. I tried to avoid going into panic-mode, and had to clutch my stuffed dog Dotty for comfort. Helen and Becca were frozen with fear too, which was slightly reassuring.

"Tori? TORI!" I heard Bliss shout.

"BLISS! DOWN THERE!" I yelled, pointing at Tori, who was lying on a ledge not far above the waters, looking quite woozy. We all started shouting her name, but she barely seemed to hear us.

"Guys!" she tried to shout "You guys! We're in, the Ice Age..."

She slowly fell back against her ledge, her eyes drifting shut. Her chest was still rising and falling though so we knew she was okay, just knocked out. Bliss looked enraged, Tori's always been more like a sister than a friend to her.

"Happy now, Kathy?!" she yelled into the air "Ya got to go jumping!"

Bliss then broke down in tears. I couldn't bear to see one pf my best friends so distraught.

"OMG!" I hissed to Helen "What do we do?"

"What do we do?!" answered Becca, even though I wasn't actually speaking to her "We're in the Ice Age! We travelled back forty million years!"

"We did?!" I gasped, shocked.

"Well, something like that. Anyway, we have to be super-careful or we'll mess up the fabric of time and jumble up the future!" ranted Becca, pausing for breath. Right as she was about to start again, Bliss shouted at us.

"Guys! Go get help!"

"Right!" said me and Helen at the same time, running along the cliff ledge.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You can't go! You two are creating ripples in the fabric of time!" Becca seemed to be in full-out panic mode. Carly lost her temper round about then.

"Oh for f**k's sake! Go with them and protect your f**king fabric of time, Becca!" she yelled. Becca nodded and chased after us frantically, doing a wonderful impression of a windmill with legs.

"RUN!" Helen shouted to me, and I nodded eagerly. We both pegged it, leaving Becca trailing behind, calling after us. It didn't really matter though, she knew we were just kidding. I think...

Bliss's POV

As I was watching Becca attempt to catch up to Helen and Liz, I suddenly spotted Kathy floating in the water. To my dismay, I noticed two other things. One, Kathy wasn't succeeding in swimming and looked as if she might be unconscious, and two, there was a dark shape benath the wave coming towards her. I hadn't seen it surface for air, but when it finally did it ducked under again very fast. Surprisingly, whatever it was appeared to be saving Kathy, as it caught her on it's back and swam her inland. Not sure where it went after that, but at least Kathy wasn't dead. Neither was Tori, thankfully, because the creature knocked her with it's tail and woke her up. She didn't waste any time. She tried to save Kathy from the water-creature, but practically fell in herself. Well she would've, if a sleek orange shape hadn't jumped in front of her and caught her. Apparantly this orange thing could swim, because despite the fact it got caught in a current it managed to swim Tori to the other side. They were too far away for me and Carly to see what the orange shape was, but Tori seemed pretty excited about it, whatever it was.

"TORI!" I yelled, waiting for a response "TORI! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"DUMBEST QUESTION EVER!" she shouted back, smiling. I turned to Carly.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here!"

"Okay then, how do you suggest we do that Miss Idea-Person?" asked Carly, a tone of arrogance in her voice.

"What? Where'd you get that from? You know what, who cares. Right now we need to help our friends!"

"Kathy's not my friend!" denied Carly firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Tori is! And so are Helen, Liz, Becca-"

"Becca's not either!"

"So what?! They're _my _friends and I'm helping them, whether you like it or not!"

I started to climb up the rock, as we hadn't fallen that far and the rockslide had left handy little footholds on the rock for me. I was up on the ledge in no time, and Carly followed, clearly afraid to be alone. Wuss. Anyway, we searched and searched for the way to the other side of the water channel, and didn't have much luck. I just hoped that the creatures that had our friends were harmless...

**And that is the end of my long-overdue update! Please review, and/or send in ideas! It doesn't have to be anything big or serious, just random scenes would be helpful! I have a couple in mind, but the more the merrier! Yeah, I still have some Christmas spirit left over... :)**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	3. Wow, Didn't See That One Coming

**Back again! Sorry it took so long, I had a debate with myself over whether or not to cancel this story as not many people seem interested in it. I decided to post this chapter, as I'd started it, and let you guys (hopefully) tell me whether I should carry it on in a review. Hint, hint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age! But The Girls are all mine :)**

Diego's POV

Okay, that girl was kinda freaking me out. She's incredibly short, with giant blue eyes (kind of like Shira's) and _really _long blonde hair. I had to admit though, as much as she was making me feel a bit uncomfortable with her fast-talking and constant hugging me, I did like her outfit. Her 'Eye of the Tiger' shirt was nice, and suited her, but I definitely loved her shorts! Peach-coloured, but with a picture of Buck swinging on a vine on one side, which was awesome and freaky at the same time. It was also kind of cool how she knows all about me and the herd, she was babbling about our adventures.

"-and then all the blue chicken-headed dinosaurs were just like falling down the cliff and, and... you want me to shut up don't you?"

"Honestly, yeah pretty much."

"Sorry, I tend to go on a lot when I'm talking about Ice Age. So does my friend Bliss, actually. We're like, you're biggest fans ever!" she grinned at me._ Biggest fans?, _I thought,_ The herd and I have fans?_

"Cool... so, who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, right. My name's Tori," she smiled again. That was actually getting a little scary.

"Nice name, it suits you," I commented randomly. For reasons unknown, she started laughing.

"That's what Crash and Eddie said to Blitzen when he tried to drop them out of the sky for making fun of his name!" she giggled happily, a huge smile stretching across her pale face. That was so strange... but not as strange as that. A group of animals were huddled together, presumably for warmth, around something - or someone. They looked kinda like... holy crab.

"We gotta get out of here!" I told Tori, standing up again "You gonna run or do you want a ride?"

"I'd honestly be okay running... but could I have a ride anyway?" she asked gently. I nodded, and gestured for her to get on my back. She did so, and I was surprised at how light she was. Just before I started running, she kissed the top of my head. It surprised me, but I got over the shock and remembered the mission.

I accidently put one paw in the water current as I ran and she got splashed, but it didn't bother her. I decided to bring her back to the herd, hoping that maybe one of them would know what to do.

Peaches' POV

Me and Louis were hanging out down at the beach, when we saw some strange animals running towards us. One of them was incredibly tiny, and had a small patch of long fur that was the same colour as the inside of a raspberry - deep red. He or she had something on their face, over their eyes.

"Louis?" I asked "What kind of animal are they?"

"I have no idea," he answered, his head tilted to one side as he tried to figure it out. Another one, the tallest, had even longer fur, but nothing on their face. They stopped a little bit away from us, but didn't seem to see us. Probably because we were hanging out behind a rock, so we were pretty much hidden.

"Helen!" we heard someone shout "Wait up!"

"Liz! Becca! Our friends might be dying, and you're telling me to wait up?!" snapped the one closest to us "Hurry up, you two!"

"This Helen person sounds kind of bossy," muttered Louis absentmindedly.

"Reminds me of Auntie Shira," I agreed, peering around the rock to see what was going on. Helen was standing right in front of the rock, and was somehow oblivious to me and Louis standing there behind her.

"I know they're in trouble and we need to help them, but we also need to breathe!" whined one of the animals.

"Of course we need to breathe Liz, we're humans! I'm just worried, especially about Kathy!" replied Helen.

"Huh, guess that answers your question, Peach," muttered Louis. I told him to be quiet as I was focusing on the humans, and I didn't want them to see us. Louis seemed to have other ideas though, as he climbed up the rock and stood on top, his eyes wide with shock. I was hoping nobody would notice him, but the small one with the red hair did. The one next to her - the human with black hair - noticed too, but Helen didn't, because she was facing away from the rock. She did notice her friends staring at something though, and stopped mid-sentence.

"Uhm... there's something cool or freaky behind me, right?"

Liz and Becca nodded. She slowly turned around, and screamed when she saw Louis. Imagine her reaction if she'd seen _me_ first!

"That's so wierd, it looks just like Louis!" exclaimed Helen. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the rock.

"Well things are about to get wierder," I said, bracing myself for the scream. I was right, they did all scream. Then all three humans started talking really fast at the same time. Me and Louis just stared at each-other, wondering what to do, when we heard a roar and another scream. I turned and saw Uncle Diego running towards me, a small blonde human on his back.

"TORI!" cried Helen, Liz and Becca at the same time.

"Jeez, do you guys always say things together?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"And do you always say things so LOUD?!" added Louis, frowning.

"You kinda get used to it," replied Tori with a smile, jumping down from Uncle Diego's back "So, have you guys all officially met?"

"No, not officially," I answered, and the others nodded their agreement. Tori beamed at me, and skipped over to her friends, tapping them on the head when she said their name.

"Liz, Becca and Helen."

Becca, who turned out to be the smallest one with the red hair, took a step closer to me and Louis, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry!" I gasped, realising we hadn't introduced ourselves "I'm Peaches, this is Louis, and over there is my Uncle Diego. Now, I know it seems strange for a sabretooth to be a mammoth's uncle, but-"

"Oh we get it!" Liz assured me "We've seen _all _the Ice Age films!"

"Films?" whispered Louis. I just shrugged; I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. What the hyrax is a film?

"Uhm... cool," I replied, not knowing what to say. Luckily, I didn't have to think of anything else, as another terrified roar echoed through the island.

"Oh Shira..." muttered Diego under his breath. He gestured to Tori and Becca to get on his back, and they did, so I offered Liz and Helen a ride too. Cautiously, they climbed onto my back, and were quickly joined by Louis. And we headed off to see what my new aunt was freaking out over this time...

Bliss's POV

Me and Carly were wandering through the woods, searching for anyone who could help us, and trying to work out where the fudge Tori and the others were. I could hear her swearing under her breath, and I have to say it was incredibly off-putting. It also became annoying when I thought I heard something in the bushes, but couldn't concentrate thanks to her muttering.

"Hey Carly," I hissed "Shut up. I'm trying to listen to something."

"What are you trying to listen to?"

"I can't tell, you're talking!"

We both stayed quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what the noise was, but we needn't have bothered. Seconds later, a figure emerged from the bushes. And guess who it was?! Why am I telling you to guess, I still can't believe it myself! It was none other than: Shira! I totally fan-girled, squealing and leaping into the air.

"Oh my gosh Shira it's you!" I let out all in one breath. She raised one eyebrow, but continued to growl at us. Carly glared at her, and I could tell what she was going to do next. Y'see, a few months Carly started this thing where she growls at her enemies when they walk past (I can't actually remember how it started but I know it's annoying), and a few weeks ago it developed into her drawing claws on her knuckles for visual effect.

"Carly, don't!" I warned. She held up her hands and growled at Shira, who bared her teeth back "And you did."

Shira prepared to pounce, but I acted quickly. I whipped out my phone and stuck on a J-Lo track, which obviously confused Shira long enough for me to hit Carly on the head and bend down next to the sabre. Carefully, I stroked between her ears, and was highly relieved when she began to purr.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" exclaimed Carly. I rolled my eyes.

"She may be a sabre, but she's technically a cat, Carls. She can be tamed," I explained, then turned to Shira "Hi there! I'm Bliss Redfern, and this is one of my best friends Carly Holmes. And clearly you're Shira, but I don't really know why I'm introducing you to yourself, I mean, obviously you know who you are."

I began to blush, knowing I'd made a fool oughtta myself. What? As if you wouldn't freak if you randomly got to talk to one of your all-time favourite characters! Actually, it was kinda weird, but I'd imagined meeting the herd so many times I had a rough idea what to do. Suddenly, in the silence:

_"She's all laid-up in bed, with a broken heart!"_

Carly fumbled to answer her phone, while I tried to calm down Shira, who had been startled by the sudden noise.

"Ha! Revenge!" laughed Carly. I glared at her.

"Answer. The phone," I hissed, in my most threatning tone of voice. Hurriedly, she fished her phone out of her pocket and accepted the call.

"Hello?" she smirked, still somewhat happy about scaring Shira. I could sense this would most likely be a running-rivalry... "Kathy?"

"Put it on speaker!" I gasped, excited that Kathy was seemingly okay.

"Kk, just a sec," Carly put the phone on speaker "You're on speaker, Kath."

I quickly whispered to Shira what speakerphone is, but I don't think I explained it well, because...

"Hey, guys," said Kathy. Shira jumped again, and I wrapped one arm around her, trying to relax her. Before you ask, no, I would not generally hug a tiger. Y'see, I thought I was dreaming, and I figured if it was a dream then what did I have to lose?

"Hiya Kathy!" I called "You okay?"

"Not really, Bliss," she sounded like she was whispering.

"Why?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" added Carly, seeming concerned.

"I need help. I think I'm being held hostage by the, the-" she choked up.

"Kath, you alright?"

"No, I'm scared. But, it's the, p-pirates!" she finally stuttered out. Out of pure terror, Shira roared. I hugged her again, this time attempting to comfort her, and it seemed to work because she settled down.

"Uhm... what was that?" asked Kathy. I giggled nervously.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who's met any of the Ice Age characters," I decided to just say that, in case Kathy accidentally let it slip that Shira was around. Who knows what might happen...

Seeing a mammoth and orange sabre crash through the trees, I realised we had a lot of explaining to do. Just then, the line went dead between Carly's phone and Kathy's. Oh man, even more problems... you know, maybe we have even more explaining to do than I thought.

**So, what didja think? Besides late, which I know it is. It's just, this story hasn't been my main priority, but if you like it, please review and tell me! I really want to know what you guys think, so please, please tell me! Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! :D**


	4. Convincing Manny

**Hiya! Okay so, I decided to continue this, but the updates may be slow, because well... I don't know, I just tend to update this slowly. *shrugs* Anyways, hoping you like this, and just to say, if you have any ideas or anything, please tell me, because inspiration is drastically needed now! Especially because a) the original 'Girls' aren't friends anymore, and b) 'Becca' has moved to England (I live in the IOM), so I don't really see her anymore and I'm going completely off memory here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age, but I do own The Girls! :)**

"Kathy! Kathy!" yelled Carly, hitting the phone. Bliss rolled her eyes.

"Carls, if she didn't say anything the first time, what makes you think repeatedly hitting the phone would help?"

Meanwhile, Shira was looking at everybody and everything: The girls, their high-tech devices, and how casual the rest of the herd were with it all.

"Okay, what is going on?" she demanded. Diego smirked at her, gently tipped Tori off his back, walked over to Shira and somewhat discreetly nuzzled her. Well, it was discreet until Shira sighed, lifted her head, and accidentally pressed her lips against Diego's. Peaches and Louis both "Aww!"ed, as did Tori and Bliss, Tori flapping her hands in front of her face like they do in movies when they're trying not to cry.

"Ew!" complained Becca, wrinkling her nose, while Liz dry-heaved. Helen slapped them both playfully on the back of their heads, before pointing at the blushing sabres, who were both oblivious to the rest of the world. Carly pretended to puke, but stopped when she recieved a smack from Peaches' trunk.

Diego and Shira just continued to kiss, completely unaware of Tori slipping her phone out of her pocket. Bliss saw though, as did the others, and they all copied, silently taking pics of Dira's first kiss. Putting her tablet on mute, Tori sneakily went onto VideoStar and made a short three-second video of the sabres, using the effects button to surround them in lovehearts.

Eventually they pulled away, both blushing like fools, but the fact that they were still a mere inch or two away from each-other probably encouraged that.

"Man," everyone turned to Peaches "Uncle Sid's gonna be sorry he missed that!"

"So are Crash and Eddie," commented Carly, smirking.

Diego looked confused, as if just noticing Carly. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Bliss stepped in before Carly could do something strange. "Hi Diego, I'm Bliss, she's Carly, and we were just on the phone to our friend Kathy. Clearly, you've met Helen, Becca, Liz and Tori."

They all waved, and the herd members cautiously waved back.

"So, what was the scream?" inquired Louis

Bliss took a deep breath. "Kathy's been taken captive by the pirates. We need to rescue her."

There was a collective gasp.

"Alright," Diego, as the oldest male of the group, took charge "We'll need help from the rest of the herd. You up for meeting 'em?"

"Are we up for it?" repeated Tori "Dude, I've dreamed of this!"

"Me too!" agreed Bliss.

"I haven't," admitted Carly "But that might be because I'm reasonably normal!"

"What was that unicorn girl?" Helen pointed at Carly's unicorn pyjama bottoms. Carly was a real tomboy, but she had a strange thing with unicorns, yet it was the only remotely girly thing about her.

"Shuddup..." she muttered, jamming her phone into the pocket of her robe again.

"I'm not even gonna ask..." decided Peaches.

"Good choice," Becca smiled. Diego stooped down, allowing Tori to climb back on his back.

"Hang on, hang on," she halted the group, passing her phone to Bliss "Blee, take a pic of me and Diego!"

Bliss rolled her eyes. "Dude, Kathy could be being tortured right now!" she pointed out, but she took the picture anyway. Becca hopped on Shira's back, as she was the lightest of the group, because Shira wasn't at all used to carrying people on her back, so it made sense for the smallest person to ride her. Helen insisted on running herself, and volunteered to carry Louis.

Peaches allowed Bliss, Carly _and _Liz to ride on her back, for which Bliss thanked her immensely. Tori got comfortable on Diego's back again, and they took off for the herd.

* * *

Kathy swore at the phone in frustration, before shoving it into the depths of her much-in-need-of-a-wash robe. It had naturally dried a bit, but it still reeked of salty seawater. That aside, it was the closest thing she had to a source of warmth.

She was cramped inside a decent sized block of ice that had been hollowed out for her to stay in. Unfortunately, she couldn't see her captors, as her glasses were foggy and smudged from her time underwater.

"This bites…" she mumbled, trying to shift her legs into a more comfortable position, but not succeeding.

"Well sorrah, Princess," came a heavily accented voice from outside "Bu' 'ospitality ain't really our thing 'round 'ere."

"M'kay," Kathy struggled to decipher what the voice was saying "Where is 'here'?"

"Like Ah' m tha dumb. Ah ain't no Flynn, Sheila."

"What's a Flynn?" questioned Kathy "What're you talking about?"

"Ugh…" groaned whoever it was "Ah'm gonna kill the lot of 'em fer makin' meh do this…"

"Kill?" repeated Kathy, her voice higher than usual. She placed a hand to her throat and the other to her heart "Who are you gonna…kill…?"

Another annoyed growl. "If ya keep this up, prob'bly _you_."

Kathy made a rather Scrat-ish noise, before huddling deeper into the tiny ice-prison. Her body shivered, but not from the cold, from the pure fear of whatever was outside guarding her.

* * *

Not long after, the strange party arrived at the herd's clearing.

"Manny!" yelled Diego, causing the 'poofy' mammoth to turn and see the unusual gathering.

"Diego, what's…"

"No time," interrupted Shira, stopping short and almost sending Becca flying "Whoops, sorry Becca. But Manny, these guys-"

"Are humans!" he snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations," she replied, her voice thick with sarcasm "Are ya gonna listen or not?"

Eventually, Manny gave up and listened to the group's explanation. Afterward, he still had a look of utter disbelief and distrust on his face.

"And you expect me to believe that ridiculous story?"

"Look, Mr. Manny," began Louis, emerging from Helen's hands and clambering up onto her shoulder "I understand that you are worried because they are strangers, and humans, but they're nice! They're very kind, and one of their friends has been taken by the pirates so-"

"Tough, Weiner, we aren't helping whoever their friend is."

Bliss sighed and hopped off Peaches' back, before reaching up to help Liz down as Carly jumped herself. "Manny, I know you don't have faith in us. But I promise you, none of us would ever do anything to hurt you! Or your family!"

"Please, just trust us," added Tori, slipping off of Diego's back and kneeling respectfully in front of the mammoth. Bliss, Liz and Carly followed suit, and Helen was quick to hurry over and join them. Becca jumped off Shira's back, and knelt beside Liz.

They all made their eyes wide and pleading, trying to look adorable and innocent. Peaches and Louis both joined in, and made the cutest expressions they could. Even Shira and Diego attempted looking innocent, but they tried to stay on the outskirts of the little cuteness congregation, as they did have their reputations.

Finally, Manny gave in. "Fine, if Ellie doesn't mind."

"When does Ellie ever mind?" hissed Carly, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Helen.

"Shut your trap, we're trying to be sweet!"

It took quite a lot to not burst out laughing at that, but all the Girls managed it. Just. Meanwhile, Manny had disappeared inside the family cave to bring out Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Sid.

"Ellie? Crash, Eddie? Sid? C'mon, there are some people you need to meet," they heard Manny call into the entrance.

Shira lowered her head beside the girls. "Okay, little warning. When you're new in this herd, to the possums, you're fresh meat. Take that from someone who has had very recent experiences of that…" she shuddered in memory of all the pranks the possums pulled on her. Once they realised that she really was a safe target.

Liz was about to ask for an example, but Bliss placed a hand over her mouth. "Thanks for the warning."

Suddenly, two possums scurried out into the clearing, closely followed by Manny and Ellie, and then-

"Ew!" squealed Liz, having shoved Bliss's hand away to pinch her nose "What is that smell?"

"Sid," answered Diego simply. The yellow, happy-go-lucky sloth pushed past his mammoth friends, eager to meet whoever was there, only to be tripped up by the possums, which had linked tails and stretched them in front of his feet.

"Ha, ha, ha…" he muttered dryly, picking himself up off the ground. Carly held out a hand to him.

"You okay?" she asked. Sid nodded, not looking up at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fi-"he realised she was a human "AAHH, HUMANS!"

"Humans?" repeated Crash and Eddie "Where?"

Tori cleared her throat. "Uhm… hi?"

"Oh, there," commented Eddie nonchalantly, before they both began to freak out again. Ellie grabbed them both by their tails and hung them upside down.

"Boys, be nice!" she instructed "Manny wouldn't have let us meet them if they were a danger, so they have to be harmless!"

"Jury's still out on that one…" mumbled Shira, as Peaches splashed some Lotus berry juice on the nail-marks Becca had left on the sabre's neck. Becca blushed as the others scowled.

"Sorry Miss Shira!" she apologised quickly, shying behind Bliss slightly. Shira rolled her eyes.

"No problem."

Setting her brothers down on the ground, Ellie moved over to the girls. "Hi there, I'm Ellie. Those are my adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie, that's my husband Manny, his friend Sid, and I can see you've already met the others!"

"Yeah, all minus Granny," Tori shrugged, before realising how creepy stalker-ish that sounded, randomly knowing the members of people's families.

"H-how did you…"

"We told them," interrupted Peaches. She and Louis both knew the full story, including being zapped into the T.V, but they deemed it best not to spring that on anyone else in the herd now.

"Oh, okay," replied Ellie, being her cheery self as usual.

"Okay, this is like, **the** coolest thing ever," Helen got to her feet "But Kathy needs our help. Who's in?"

Bliss hopped up, Tori close behind. "We are!" they chimed, before both going into the song "We are, we are, not your-"

"Guys!" interrupted Helen, sounding frustrated. They apologised, and Helen turned to the others, one hand extended towards them "Please guys?"

Becca sprang up, grabbing Liz by the arm and pulling her as she did so. They both placed their hands on top of Helen's, as did Bliss and Tori. Carly scrambled up, and slapped her hand down on top of her friends'.

Peaches slipped her trunk on top of the stack of hands, and they all crouched down so that Diego and Shira could put their paws in. Sid happily agreed, and Crash and Eddie jumped to get their little paws on the pile.

Ellie was calm as she delicately placed her trunk in, and finally Manny caved too. A grin appeared on everyone's faces.

"One, two, three," Bliss looked to her friends and the herd. They all readied to pull their hands, paws and trunks out of the pile "Family!"

**Woo! Got it done! Finally! Wrote this when I was visiting family in Liverpool last weekend, and I've got Chapter 5 pretty close to complete :) Sorry that chapters have been pretty short lately, well actually throughout the whole story, but it's either that or I'll end up forcing chapters and that just makes a bad story.**

**I'll try to update soon, so please keep on reading and reviewing, and thanks a lot! :D**


	5. Rescue!

**Hey, sooner update than usual, huh? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ice Age. Thank you for depressing me.**

A heated argument woke Kathy from her slumber. _What the…_

"You were sleepin' on the job!"

"Ah was no'! Ah was jus' restin' mah eyelids!"

"Yes, while you were sleeping!"

_Man, can't you guys wait until morning…. Wait a second. _Kathy tried to sit up, and then hit her head on the ceiling of her ice-prison. _No way, this wasn't a dream…?_

Peering through a gap, Kathy squinted to make out the figures without her glasses, having abandoned them after deeming them useless as the lenses needed a good clean. Although, she had to rub her eyes quite a few times before she accepted what was going on.

A purple kangaroo was having a fierce argument with a rabbit that had a knife. The kangaroo was a lot taller, but the rabbit was armed. _Wonder how this'll turn out…_

Kathy snatched her phone from where it was lying, and struggled to get the video camera going with her fuzzy vision. Angling the camera correctly, she filmed most of the fight between the two mammals.

All in all, she found it very amusing. That is, until a hideous, limping, blood-stained figure hobbled onto the scene. _Gross…oh well, could be inspiring for a horror film. _Kathy left the videophone going.

"What are you two idiots fighting about now?" snapped a gruff, somewhat familiar voice. _Who is that…?_

"N-nothing G-Gutt, just…" the rabbit struggled to think of something else to say, but Kathy didn't hear him anyway. Her mind shut down and she passed out on 'Gutt'. But as the cell was so small and cramped, her arm remained in its awkward position, so the camera carried on rolling.

* * *

Shira snuck stealthily past a pile of ice chunks similar to the ones she had pushed in front of her old captain to save Diego and the herd in Switchback Cove. A fish jumped out of the water, flapped a few droplets in Shira's face, and dived under again.

Biting her tongue to stop herself from swearing, Shira wiped the water from her fur and continued on. Her heart was pounding, but this was her role in the plan, and she'd promised she would always be there for the herd when they needed her. They needed her now.

Only trouble was: They needed her to distract the pirates.

She spotted Raz, Squint and… Gutt? But, she could've sworn he was… oh no. She also saw a large-ish block of ice with a figure inside. _Oh, man…, _she thought, _This ain't gonna be easy._

Suddenly, Flynn came up. Shira shrunk away, keeping well and truly hidden behind a boulder. As she was backing up, she scratched her leg on a sharp shard of the boulder. Unable to stop herself, she hissed in pain.

"Wha was tha'?" asked Raz. _Oh no._

"Flynn, go check it out," demanded Gutt. _No, no, no!_

"Aye, aye sir!" agreed the happy elephant seal, before advancing towards Shira. _No! This can't be happening…_

Flynn rounded the corner and saw her, much to her chagrin and fear. Yet, a smile spread across his face.

"Please Flynn, don't tell Gutt that I'm here," pleaded Shira.

"Please don't what?" he asked. Shira rolled her eyes.

"Tell Gutt that I'm here," she repeated. Flynn shrugged and smiled.

"Okie dokie! Hey Captain!" he called, despite Shira's verbal and physical protests. "Shira's here!"

Shira slammed her paw into her forehead. _Oh well, guess it's now or never._

* * *

"Dang it…" growled Diego. He had been very against this plan, as it put Shira at so much risk, and now his fears had been confirmed. Gutt, with the aid of Raz and Squint, began to make his way over to where Flynn was stood.

Immediately, Shira jumped out, a taunting expression on her face. "Come and get me monkey boy!"

Diego had to give her points for keeping her cool and remaining just as feisty and witty as ever in such a dire situation. Of course, Gutt needed no encouragement to charge at her, but he did need Raz to lean on, so the poor kangaroo found herself being pulled along.

Squint scampered along at their feet, struggling to keep up.

Taking a deep breath, Diego ran forward towards the edge of the rock ledge he was perched on, before launching himself through the air. He landed on all fours on top of Kathy's prison, bringing her back to consciousness.

Ignoring her confused mumbling, Diego chased after Gutt and his three crew members. Recognising this as their cue, the girls emerged from their various hiding places, minus Tori and Bliss, who were waiting further on.

Carly grabbed a rock and lobbed it at the small gap Kathy had been filming through. Luckily, she'd moved her phone away when she woke up, and didn't get hit. She did get a fright, though.

"Woah!" they heard her exclaim "What the-?"

"Don't worry Kath, we're here and we're gonna help you!" promised Helen, carefully reaching her hand through the jagged hole in the ice cell. Kathy's fingers curled around hers.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Tori turned to Bliss as they heard paws pumping against the rocks. Bliss extended her hand and Tori high-fived her, before Shira zoomed past.

"Now!" she hissed quietly. The two girls nodded, before flinging themselves out into the path. They had tribal patterns drawn on their faces in various berry and plant juices, their hair was strung up and decorated with feathers, and their pyjamas were well hidden with leaves, plants, flowers and feathers.

They also had a make-shift spear each, to appear as warriors. Startled, the pirates stopped, observing the pair.

Pointing the tip of her spear to the sky, Tori let out a fierce battle cry, while Bliss stabbed at the air in front of her, warning the pirates of what was to come if they dared come closer.

Flynn retreated at once, almost crushing Squint in the process. The now angered rabbit launched himself at the two girls. Luckily, Bliss swung her spear around so she was holding it right down at the tip, and used the shaft to hit Squint like a baseball.

This was enough to make Raz retreat too, as she had no weapons with her and that meant that Gutt had to go with her. Once they were gone, Tori placed her hand on her hip.

"Epic Homerun," she commented. Bliss smirked.

"Thanks, T."

"Seriously, how come you never hit it like that in school?"

Bliss shrugged, twirling the spear around in front of her. "I dunno, guess the terror gave me some skill."

* * *

Carly and Helen helped Kathy out of the ice block, having shattered most of it by now. Liz was leading the other herd members over, and Becca was on lookout.

She was kneeling atop the big boulder Shira had been hiding behind earlier, shielding her eyes from the sun with her arm. Although Kathy had thought it was night that was only because she'd dropped off sometime during her imprisonment.

Liz came with the rest of the herd seconds later, just as Kathy stumbled and fell to her knees. Since her legs had been twisted at such awkward angles, and they had been so cramped, she was having difficulties standing now. She'd get over it, but for now she was somewhat immobile.

Ellie hurried forwards, extending her trunk to the young blonde girl. Kathy gratefully gripped it, and managed to stand up, with Ellie's aid. The mammoth wrapped her trunk around Kathy's waist and swung her up onto her back, so she needn't walk.

Once Kathy was comfortable, Ellie used her trunk to give Liz a boost up.

"Kath, y'okay?" asked Helen gently, helping Becca down from the boulder. Kathy sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my new pyjamas are trashed from the saltwater!" she complained. Helen rolled her eyes.

"We'll fix it later!"

* * *

Panting, Shira rounded the corner and ran straight into Sid. Luckily, the sloth anticipated this, and held out his arms to catch the stumbling sabre.

"Woah, thanks Sid," she replied gratefully, nuzzling him.

"No worries," he stroked her head. "The pirates gone?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I haven't looked back just in case."

"Well, Crash and Eddie are ready and waiting if they try to follow you," Sid reassured her. Smiling, she licked his cheek.

"Thanks for being there for me, Sid."

Sid blushed. "Don't worry about it."

As soon as Sid looked  
away, Shira gagged, wishing that she could get Sid's taste out of her mouth. But when he turned back, she put on another thankful smile, to spare his feelings.

* * *

Crash and Eddie sat on opposite sides of a path, each armed with a reed to spit small rocks through. As nothing had happened, they were incredibly bored.

"Man… why can't the pirates just hurry up and attack?" whined Eddie.

"Really dude?" questioned Crash "You _want _them to attack?"

"Well, no, but I'm sick of sitting here!"

"Ugh, you really need to improve your patience skills," Crash pointed out. Eddie mumbled something unintelligible, until Tori came up to them.

"M'kay, Bliss and I got rid of the pirates for now; it's safe to head back."

"Where's Bliss?" asked the twins in unison.

"She headed back to the others to tell them, she said we should get Shira and Sid and go back to the cave. They're gonna meet us there," she explained. Without giving the boys a chance to argue, she grabbed them and ran off to find Shira and Sid.

* * *

As Tori zipped around the corner, possums in hand, Sid smiled and waved, while Shira looked worried.

"You guys get rid of the pirates?" she asked, slightly frantic. Tori nodded.

"Yup, you'd be surprised at how gullible they are."

"Actually, I wouldn't," admitted Shira "They've always been kinda like that. Even when we were kids…"

"You actually knew them as kids?" inquired Tori "Awesome! I've seen it in fanfics and stuff, but I didn't know if it was actually true!" **(1)**

She nodded, before bending down to let Sid climb on her back. "Alright, we're going back to the herd now?"

"Think so," agreed Tori "Feel like leading the way?"

Shira grinned. "Sure, follow me."

* * *

Bliss hurried over to her friends and the herd, grasping the spear in one hand.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, causing all her friends to turn to her "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I think we are," answered Ellie, linking trunks with Manny.

"What's with the spear?" asked Liz, peering at the contraption in her friend's hand.

"Wha- oh, uhm… long story," sighed Bliss, as she couldn't be bothered to explain at that point in time.

Helen locked her fingers together and gave Becca a boost up onto Manny's back, then turned to Bliss. "Need help?" she asked, but Bliss shook her head.

"Nah, I'll walk."

"Bliss?" Helen's tone was one of warning; saying that she was ordering, not asking. Sighing in defeat, Bliss allowed Helen to help her up, Becca taking the spear so that she didn't accidentally impale Manny or something.

Then, Bliss held her hands out to Helen, who happily took her friend's hands and clambered up.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" questioned Manny.

"No, where's Tori?" Liz wondered aloud.

"She's gonna meet us at the herd's cave with Sid, Shira and the possums," Bliss assured her.

"Cool, Peaches and Louis are gonna be annoyed after being there alone for a while," commented Becca. After seeing Manny's look, she quickly added "Although she did need to stay out of things!"

"Nice save," giggled Helen, under her breath.

* * *

Peaches paced around the cave, Louis sat on a small rock nearby, pondering.

"Where are they? What's going on?" she repeated. Finally, Louis lost it.

"I have no idea!" he snapped, before realising what he had done. "Oh, uhm, sorry, Peach, I just…"

"It's okay," she interrupted him "You're nervous. And I only stressed you out more by freaking. Sorry."

"No worries…" he whispered kindly. "I'm the one who panicked. My nerves got the best of me."

Before Peaches could try and talk again, Tori, Shira, Sid, Crash and Eddie all burst in. "Hey!" chimed Tori, sweeping her blonde locks off her face "What goes on?"

They were immediately swarmed by a mammoth and molehog duo, who were overly happy to see them back safe and sound.

"Auntie Shira, you're okay!" exclaimed Peaches, squeezing Shira tightly with her trunk and consequently knocking Sid straight off onto the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," giggled the sabre, struggling to breathe.

Luckily, they didn't have to endure numerous questions, as the rest of the herd and the Girls appeared.

"Okay, is everybody alive?" inquired Helen jokingly.

"Yes, I believe so," Tori grinned comically at her friend.

"Great," everyone turned to Manny "Now can somebody please tell me what is going on?"

**Sorry it's so short! D:**

**(1) I have no idea whether or not she actually knew the pirates when they were kids, I just felt like adding that in.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
